A Tormented Soul
by Lady of Lenore
Summary: Our best friend has been through so much...Introspection into the character of Riku, from Kairi's point of view.


Introspection into the mind of Riku, from Kairi's point of view after the end of Kingdom Hearts II.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Review!

* * *

It's unimaginable to think how someone could hold so much inside.

To be so... different from the person he was not so long ago. Riku... he was competetive, deffinitely. And he thought about a lot of things. Things no one else would think about.

And he, in desperation, sought out the only way he could find to save his friend. The terrible jealousy he already held for Sora was fed by Maleficent, spinning lies in his head about how Sora had disowned him for his new friends. That Sora didn't care about him or me. And, convinced that it was the only way, Riku followed darkness to try and save me.

Maybe he wanted to feel needed... Or prove once and for all that he was better than Sora. I think that's it, especially after the events when Sora first went to Hollow Bastion.

_Here, play hero with this. _

Riku's cruel words broke his best friend. I'm sure Riku never intended to strike Sora down in the beginning, and in fact tried to stay with him. But when the darkness swallowed Riku up, it didn't take Sora with him, nor my heart. Maybe Riku was hoping that I would fall for him, but instead I was already in love with Sora.

That much became clear, I'm sure, when my heart went to reside within his.

But I can't imagine the pain Riku went through, having both his best friends turn against him... feeling like he was all alone in the world, like he was weak and had no one to help him. That must be why he let Ansem... Xehanort's Heartless... corrupt him. The only reason why.

Then, being locked behind the DTD with the king... I wonder what he was thinking. I'm still not sure how they got out, but they did, only to find that Sora had gotten himself into a terrible mess, and had been asleep for some time. Typical Sora. And they decided that capturing Roxas would quicken the return of his memories.

I can't imagine what Riku must've been thinking when he fought Roxas, a mirror of the very person he was trying to protect. But his best friend...he had to save him. Save Sora.

Yet maybe he also did it for himself, to prove that he was needed. Maybe. What must've coursed through his mind when he lost that fight?

Despair. Ultimate despair.

And then, to immerse himself in darkness and take on the appearance of that which he hated most... When Sora awoke, he only wanted to find Riku. But he was nowhere to be found. I'm sure it killed Riku inside, to have to watch Sora, follow him, protect him, but never speak to him or let himself be seen. And, finally, I'm sure he felt terrible when I knew it was him, and went to him and removed his hood. That shame could only be matched by what he felt when Sora spoke to him as if he were the enemy, prepared to attack him and certainly not to trust him.

I wonder what was going through his head when I told Sora to close his eyes.

_This is what I've become... for you. _

I'm sure he was so relieved when he finally changed back. And then, to help Sora, to fight by Sora's side instead of against him. He must've been so happy, after all that time of suffering with no one to confide in. I'm sure that, now that the fight is over and we're safe at home, he'll want to open up to us at some point.

I know he was happy feeling useful and needed during the fight, for however short a time it lasted. Yet it pained me to find that he was prepared to stay behind while Sora went home. To stay in eternal darkness, no matter how much he really wanted to return home. It must've been... the happiest moment of his life when the door opened, and Sora stood, reaching out his hand.

_We'll go together. _

And to be reunited at last with everyone he cared about. It was the perfect ending.

Perfect, save for one thing: the letter from the king.

If there is gonna be another adventure, I'm sure that the three of us will stick together. I mean, we've all got Keyblades now. The next adventure will be even better, if not much happier, especially for RIku. He's been through so much...

I was thinking about how peaceful and carefree we used to be on Destiny Islands. And how I'm hoping that will never change as long as we're at home. Maybe we'll be able to retain this eternal state of peace, not lingering on the thoughts of the darkness in the universe, but enjoying the time we spend together with nothing to worry about but school.

You never know when something stronger and more terrible than before will come along and destroy the calm...

Riku knows that.


End file.
